LOVE STATION (oneshoot collection) UPDATED!
by marklis247
Summary: (CH3 NEW STORY UPDATED!) note : btw itu di ch 3 ada kesalahan teknis, spasi enternya absurd bangat. maapin kecerobohan saya yang ga ngecek lagi. huhu tapi tetep baca yaaa,,, PAIR : NOREN (JENOxRENJUN) T
1. Chapter 2

Renjun tidak bisa tenang, ia berdiri di halte, tangannya disembunyikan ke dalam saku mantel lantaran angin musim salju berhembus menyapu kulit tangan telanjangnya hingga masuk melalui pori-pori menusuk ke tulang dan sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya ikut menggigil. Ugh! ia sangat membenci musim dia tidak duduk di bangku halte untuk menghangatkan diri ?

Lupakan tentang suhu yang begitu dingin, ingat bahwa Renjun sedang tidak tenang. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan ke tanah, pandangannya melongok ke kanan kiri-padahal ia hanya perlu melongok ke trotoar bagian kanan dari sisi halte ini memandang laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya dengan ciri seragam kuning khasnya.

Sebenarnya Renjun hanya perlu menunggu, karena hal ini sudah rutin dilakukannya setiap saja hari ini berbeda setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, tepatnya Renjun yang menghilang.

Mendadak ia dan keluarga harus pulang ke Tiongkok karena ada kerabat yang meninggal dunia. Parahnya hingga detik ini Renjun tidak sempat mengabari perihal ini ke Jeno sama sekali, apalagi ia dan sahabatnya berbeda sekolah.

Ponselnya rusak karena suatu insiden dan harus menginap di tempat servis di korea tentunya. Sebenarnya ia bisa pinjam ke orang tua atau kerabat lainnya, tetapi Renjun tidak pernah bercerita soal ponselnya yang rusak mengingat orang tuanya amat hemat atau pelit-menurut Renjun. Khawatir kalau ketahuan ia pasti akan dicoret dari daftar ahli waris, iiih lebih baik mati gaya tanpa ponsel daripada nggak dapet warisan. Pasalnya sudah kali kelima Renjun berganti ponsel karena rusak akibat kecerobohannya lagi Renjun payah dalam mengingat angka-angka nomor telepon yang rumit, lengkapnya lagi semua id akun sosial media Jeno sangat aneh dan sulit diingat-baginya.

Tinggalah Renjun disini sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri menanti Jeno di halte tempat biasa mereka menaiki Bus yang sama dengan kegundahan di hati, apakah Jeno masih sama? apa Jeno masih menganggapnya setelah dirinya menghilang begitu saja? Awalnya masa bodo lah gampang urusan sama Jeno.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang jantung Renjun tiada henti bergejolak, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak tahan terlalu lama jauh dari Jeno, entah sejak kapan mungkin ia menyukai Jeno..

Renjun menghela nafas berat ketika Bus sudah tiba, meskipun ingin tetapi ia tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk menunggu Jeno tanpa kepastian di halte, lagipula ia tidak mau telat masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya setelah mengambil cuti. Tentang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jeno akan lanjutkan di dalam Bus saja.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika hendak naik ke Bus tiba-tiba seseorang yang muncul dari belakang mendahuluinya, menggenggam tangannya. Hampir saja Renjun mematahkan tangannya jika sosok tak asing itu tidak menoleh singkat memberikan seringai tipis di tepi bibir kirinya sebelum menuntun Renjun naik ke dalam Bus lalu mendudukinya di dekat jendela lalu mengisi bagian yang kosong disamping Renjun.

Lee Jeno pelakunya. Ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk si mungil ini tapi tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat Renjun cemberut mempoutkan bibir merah muda cerahnya itu, sungguh menggemaskan dan kali ini warnanya memang amat mencolok.

"Jadi daritadi kau dibelakangku? kenapa tidak bilang huh!" Jeno memang tidak peka, Renjun kan pingin ada acara pelukan melepas rindu.

Suara Renjun yang nyaring, amat merdu di telinga Lee Jeno. Jeno terkekeh. Apalagi ketika Renjun mencubit lengannya lebih tepatnya hanya mantelnya karena jari-jari mungil itu tidak sampai mengenai kulitnya.

"Maaf.. awalnya aku tidak mengenalimu karena rambutmu jadi blonde seperti itu. Tapi saat kau menoleh ke samping aku langsung tahu. Kalau sepi, mmmh.. kalau sepi.. a-a-aku pasti sudah memelukmu dari belakang" Bodoh sekali Lee Jeno itu, merayu dengan gugup tidak akan berhasil. Tapi seburuk apapun rayuannya, jika yang dirayu sedang mabuk cinta tetap saja menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatir dan rindunya aku padamu,huh?!" bentak Renjun untuk menutupi raut malunya menjadi amarah"Aku yang paling merindukanmu, kau tahu.." ucap Jeno lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Renjun. Kali ini bukan merayu, ucapan itu benar-benar keluar dari hatinya.

Tuhan... daritadi Renjun sudah menahan diri, daripada kesal rasa senang justru lebih menguasainya sejak Jeno menggenggam tangannya tadi, hanya saja ia ingin bersikap seperti Renjun yang biasa. Tapi kalau sudah begini, Renjun tidak punya kuasa atas dirinya, tubuhnya mungkin akan membeku.

Benar saja setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi diantara keduanya. Renjun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pandangannya terus merunduk karena Jeno tak henti memandang keluar jendela hingga tubuhnya sedikit condong ke tubuh Renjun.

Hal sebenarnya yang dilakukan Jeno adalah mengamati wajah Renjun. 'Kau manis dan cantik sekali Renjunnie... berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari yang kulihat biasanya' batin Jeno memuji wajah Renjun yang memang sudah dipoles makeup, tentu saja ia ingin terlihat lebih manis atau mungkin cantik di depan orang yang sekarang jadi saja Jeno bukan tipe pria menyebalkan yang akan mencemooh ketika merasa ada yang beda pada diri Renjun..

.  
Sudah saatnya Renjun turun dari Bus, ia sudah tiba di halte dekat sekolahnya-Hanlim.

Baru saja ia berdiri lengannya ditahan hingga terduduk kembali "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" protes Renjun sambil memukul-mukul lengan Jeno. "E-eh ini,, kan sudah kukatakan aku yang paling rindu padamu" ucap Jeno susah payah mempertahankan perangkapnya, "Baru bertemu sudah mau pergi lagi" tambah Jeno sambil menahan setiap pergerakan Renjun yang berontak. Hingga akhirnya Bus kembali berjalan.

Bukan Renjun tidak rindu dengan Jeno, kau tahu betapa tersiksanya jauh dari orang yang kau cintai. Renjun sendiri sudah punya rencana, ia akan mengajak Jeno makan malam di rumahnya selepas pulang sekolah nanti.

Namun apa yang akan dilakukan Jeno, apa ia hendak mengajaknya bolos bersama? Renjun hanya bisa menurut saja, menuruti apa yang hatinya mau. Soal sekolah dan oleh-oleh yang sudah dibawanya untuk teman sekelas biar diurus nanti saja.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini! memangnya mau membawaku kemana?!" protes Renjun, tidak benar-benar protes, hanya bertanya memenuhi rasa penasarannya. "Setelah membuatku tersiksa selama seminggu, menunggu di halte dan menjemput di sekolah tanpa kepastian. Kau harus dihukum!" ujar Jeno. Hah benarkah begitu? apa Jeno benar-benar tersiksa dan melakukan itu semua demi Renjun? jahat memang ketika saat ini Renjun bersorak dalam hatinya sambil membayangkan penderitaan Jeno.

Apapun hukumannya tentu saja Renjun akan menerima sepenuh hati.

.  
TBC

Sebenernya semua LOVE STATION itu pengen dibikin oneshoot. Tapi apalah dayaku yang newbie ini tidak tahu ternyata words nya tidak cukup.

ya sudahlah dilanjut di next chap aja deh..


	2. Chapter 3

Tidak disangka, tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Jeno membawa Renjun ke taman bunga sakura?

Hey bukankah menghabiskan waktu di tengah keindahan pohon sakura dengan bunga yang bermekaran adalah hal romantis?  
Ingat ini musim dingin, bahkan jauh lebih indah ketika bunga-bunga tertimpa putihnya salju.

What the Hell Lee Jeno! kali ini pohon sakura tidak bermekaran, bahkan tanggal menyisakan batang dan ranting-rantingnya.  
Taman yang semula indah menjadi terkesan angker, sunyi,dan dingin dengan nuansa langit mendung.

Renjun mengaduh kesal, sepertinya Jeno benar-benar ingin menghukumnya dengan menyuguhkan pemandangan buruk seperti ini.

"Taman sakura ini begitu sunyi, suram, dan dingin. Sama seperti hatiku ketika kau pergi Huang Renjun" Jeno mulai mengatakan sesuatu, yang salah diartikan Renjun.

Renjun tahu Jeno belum selesai tapi ia lebih dulu menyelanya "Eoh? jadi kau hanya ingin mengaduh tentang perasaanmu? kau menyalahkanku? lalu apa aku harus menyalahkan kerabatku karena sudah meninggal? kau tahu betapa sulitnya menghubungimu, dan betapa tersiksanya aku memikirkan perasaanmu!"

Wow! ucapan Renjun cukup menghentakkan Jeno, ia jadi ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dengan hati-hati Jeno mendudukkan Renjun ke bangku taman untuk menenangkannya, ia duduk disamping Renjun menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu, saat musim semi taman ini sangat indah. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, gundukan salju berubah menjadi rumput hijau, langit kembali cerah dengan sinar mentari yang hangat. Siapapun akan merasa senang" Jeno kembali meneruskan sambil menatap lurus ke mata Renjun. Kali ini Renjun diam, mendengarkan Jeno meski matanya tidak sudi menatap pemuda itu. Bukan merajuk, Renjun hanya berjaga-jaga agar jantungnya tidak copot.

"Tapi bagiku, tidak perlu menunggu musim semi. Dengan adanya dirimu disisiku Huang Renjun, musim semi selalu menghampiriku sama seperti sejak aku bertemu denganmu"  
Renjun terperanjat dengan ucapan Jeno, ia hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Mu-mungkin.. mungkin ini akan merusak persahabatan kita. Tapi Renjun.."

'CUP'

Ucapan Jeno terpotong akibat perbuatannya sendiri yang tidak tahan untuk mengecup lembut bibir Renjun, lima detik lamanya. Cukup membuat jantung Renjun berhenti berdetak, seluruh persendiannya melemas. Wajahnya jangan ditanya, sudah seperti tomat.

Alih-alih menahan malu Renjun beranjak menjauh dari Jeno, pura-pura merajuk. Dari belakang Jeno dapat melihat gesture jemari mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"R-Renjun.. apa kau.. apa kau marah? kau tidak suka? ma-maaf.." perlahan mendekati Renjun. Kali ini Jeno benar-benar gugup, ia berkeringat di tengah suhu dingin. Takut kalau Renjun benar-benar marah dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Dasar Lee Jeno tidak peka" Renjun menggerutu tapi terdengar oleh Jeno. Sungguh Jeno tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Renjun.. aku tidak tahu mungkin kau tidak suka denganku atau marah karna aku merusak persahabatan kita.."

'CUP'

Kali ini Renjun pelakunya, ia sedikit menekan bibir lembutnya. Membuat Jeno tidak tahan untuk tidak melumatnya,baru saja Jeno menyesapi bibir manis itu si pemilik langsung melepaskan tautannya.

"Kenapa dilepaskan?" tanya Jeno tanpa gugup, tanpa takut.  
"Itu sudah cukup"  
"Kau menghentikannya di tengah jalan, membuatku penasaran karena aku mulai terangsang" ujar Jeno blak-blakan. Kali ini Renjun tidak marah, ia justru mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jeno.

"Nanti saja lanjutkannya. Sekarang giliranku yang bicara" ucap Renjun pelan, Jeno manggut-manggut paham.

"Kau lihat wajahku? aku bahkan memakai makeup hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tujuannya.. tentu saja untuk menarik perhatianmu, untuk membuatmu suka padaku..." ucap Renjun dengan nada pelan di akhirnya. Oh, Jeno bahkan sebelumnya tidak merasa heran dengan penampilan Renjun karena dia merasa Renjun memang sudah cantik.

Seiring melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Renjun senyum Jeno mengembang hingga membentuk bulan sabit di matanya, refleks senyum Renjun ikut merekah menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis. Perpaduan senyum dari dua sejoli yang sungguh indah dipandang.

"Lee Jeno.." ini suara Renjun

"Umm?"

"M-mungkin ini gila. tapi.. bisakah aku... memanggilmu sayang?"

"Tentu. Aku mencintaimu sayang.."

"Aku yang lebih mencintaimu sayang.."

Mereka pun bersatu dalam pelukan sehangat musim semi di musim dingin. Melampiaskan segala rasa termasuk rindu yang ditahan.

Sesekali dalam pelukan Jeno mengangkat tubuh mungil itu gemas. Bahkan berputar layaknya anak kecil yang dipeluk Ibunya. Yang dipeluk hanya menikmatinya dengan menutup matanya bersandar ke bahu lebar sang kekasih.

"Oh iya, nanti makan malam bersama orang tuaku di rumah ya" ucap Renjun di sela-sela pelukannya

"Mendadak begini, ingin meresmikan hubungan hm?"

Namanya Huang Renjun di goda sedikit langsung merajuk. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Jeno.

Kali ini Jeno punya cara baru mengatasinya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menyambar bibir Renjun untuk meneruskan ciumannya tadi.

Renjun tidak berontak, ia malah berencana untuk sering-sering merajuk. Tidak masalah meski tempat umum. Karena Jeno telah memilih tempat yang tepat, sunyi dan dingin. Cocok untuk ciuman panas amatir.

END.

Ciaaat~ udah gitu doang? iya. gak ngefeel? emang. Apalah aku ini cuma imajiner bukan author :"

Nantikan sequel(?) atau apalah dari Love Station oke? *krikkrik

Jangan lupa Review, koreksi, kriktik yaa

Salam kecup tulangrusuknyarenjun :*


	3. Chapter 1

**Always in my heart**

 **(terinspirasi dari lagu SM STATION Joy x Seulong Always in my heart)**

 **.**

 **Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Romance / Sad**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **[Warning!] Yaoi, typo, berantakan, alur campur lebih tepatnya acak adul, tidak memenuhi standar penulisan yang benar.**

 **.**

 **Note : Akan lebih baik kalo kalian baca FF gua yang sebelumnya dulu.**

 **Love Station 1 : Spring Love. Karena masih ada hubungannya, tapi kalo nggak**

 **juga gaterlalu berpengaruh si.**

 **Kalo bisa bacanya teliti ya biar paham.**

 **Gimana paham kalo berantakan? yaa semoga paham dah.**

 **Pasti paham dan lebih ngefeel kalo udah liat mv nya JoyxSeulong - Always in**

 **my heart ini. Gilaaa itu lagu SMSTATION favorite gua.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kalau sudaahh.. tiada.. baru teraasaa...**

 **Bahwa kehaaadirannya.. sungguh berhargaa..**

 **Sungguh beraaat aku rasa.. kehilangaaan diaaa**

 **Sungguh beraat aaku rasa.. hidup tanpaaa dia**

 **.**

.

.

Minggu ini Renjun merasa kembali bernafas bebas setelah dipadati dengan

menghadiri berbagai konser komposer terkenal di tengah kesibukkannya

kuliah. Kemampuan Renjun dalam melantunkan nada-nada mengalir dari tuts

piano memang sudah mumpuni, meskipun ia belum mendapat gelar resmi selain

sertifikat lulusan pianis terbaik di sekolahnya dulu-Hanlim multi art high

school, para komposer dalam negeri mempercayainya untuk bergabung dalam

tiap konsernya.

Hari ini cuacanya berawan. Cahaya matahari terhalang gumpalan awan tapi

tidak gelap, angin berhembus pelan, suhu luar ruangan sedikit lebih sejuk

di banding musim semi. Favorit Renjun.

Tidak, Renjun menyukai semua musim. Tidak terkecuali musim dingin yang

semula ia benci, menjadi memoriable(?) setelah pernyataan cinta Jeno

kepadanya.

Renjun selalu tertawa mengingat bodohnya Jeno, mengajak ke taman bunga

sakura di musim yang tidak tepat. Tapi siapa yang tahu disitulah mereka

melakukan first kiss.

Kenangan manis itu dipastikan akan selalu abadi di memori Renjun.

Menyenangkan bukan, setelah lama tidak bertemu, menyimpan rasa, lalu tiba

waktunya bersama kembali ternyata sang pujaan hati sejalan denganmu.

.

Renjun tidak tahu pasti suasana hatinya seperti apa hari ini. Ia menatap

cermin besar di dalam kamarnya, melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresinya hari

ini.

Senyuman itu mulai merekah, menampilkan deretan gigi dihiasi gingsul di

sebelah kiri. Itu yang Renjun lihat dari cermin. Tapi apa ia benar-benar

sedang bahagia?

Orang asia lebih paham arti senyuman. Senyum yang tulus dapat terlihat dari

matanya.

Mata yang masih berada di hadapannya itu menyipit, terlihat tulus dan

cantik mungkin.

Sepasang mata itu kembali menyipit hingga tinggal membentuk garis bulan

sabit. Ini bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Jeno yang berada dihadapannya

dalam cermin, lebih tepatnya di belakangnya.

Meski tidak berhadapan, mata mereka saling bertemu di cermin. Mata bulan

sabit itu mungkin yang kalah tatapannya, tapi meskipun hanya terlihat

seperti garis justru sangatlah indah, ia amat suka melihatnya, pemandangan

favorit dari keindahan alam apapun.

Renjun merunduk malu, yang sialnya dapat dilihat oleh Jeno dari cermin.

"Sayang.." bisik pemuda itu parau namun tetap lembut. Ia enghirup aroma

bayi di sekitar tengkuk dan leher Renjun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang

ramping Renjun. Sekarang Jeno meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Renjun.

Pipi mereka saling bertemu, sesekali Jeno menggerakkan pipinya untuk

merasakan kelembutan pipi tembam Renjun.

"Ngghh.."

lenguhan lemah dari yang dimainkan dengan mata terpejam menikmatinya, tanpa ia sadari

sekarang posisinya sudah berbeda, melainkan bibir mereka yang bertemu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini Jeno sedang di dapur apartemennya sendiri, hendak

mengambil kopi dari laci dapur atas. Sudah dihinggapnya kotak kopi itu,

tapi jemarinya belum benar-benar menggenggam hingga bubuk kopi berserakan

di meja dan lantai.

"Hufft.." Jeno menghela nafas pelan, mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Jeno

tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi seceroboh ini, karena seingatnya selalu

ada Renjun yang melakukannya.

Jeno memainkan bubuk kopi di meja, membentuk nama Renjun dengan

telunjuknya. Ia tersenyum, karena Renjun pernah menumpahkan kopi seperti

ini juga sebelumnya.

.

Jeno yang sudah di beri kecupan berkali-kali tidak bangun juga dari

tidurnya, kenapa bibir kekasihnya itu tidak ampuh?

Sangat ampuh, hingga Jeno dengan sengaja pura-pura belum bangun agar dicium

terus oleh si manis. Renjun benar-benar tidak sadar, awalnya kecup dahi,

mata, pipi kanan, pipi kiri, lalu bibir, hingga akhirnya kecupan ketiga di

bibir itu bertahan, karena Jeno mendorong tengkuknya agar ciumannya bisa

diperdalam. Hey Jeno! pinggang pacarmu bisa encok karena saat ini posisi

Renjun membungkuk sedangkan dirimu terbaring bertelanjang dada dengan

santainya. Renjun tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia berontak hingga tautan mereka

terlepas.

Dari tadi ia dipermainkan, padahal Renjun sudah cukup sabar

membangunkannya, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar marah.

"Yak sayang.." ini suara Jeno

"Jangan panggil sayang! menyebalkan!" Renjun membuang muka lalu melangkah keluar kamar, membanting pintu.

"Apa kau merajuk lagi? hmm.. itu artinya kau ingin dicium kan?" goda Jeno, masih di dalam kamar.

"AKU TIDAK MERAJUK! AKU MARAH! suaranya seakan memenuhi setiap sudut apartement.

Memang dasar Renjun itu pacar idaman. Menggemaskan karena cerewetnya tapi

tetap perhatian.

Buktinya sekarang ia ke dapur untuk membuatkan Jeno secangkir kopi.

Sebelumnya Renjun sudah memerintahkan Jeno untuk duduk tenang di kursi.

"Sudah tau pacarnya pendek! masih saja meletakkan kopi di tempat tinggi!"

gerutu Renjun, susah payah ia berjinjit untuk menggapai kotak kopi itu.

Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. Tiba-tiba Renjun menoleh ke

Jeno yang sekarang sudah berdiri. "Tetap duduk disitu Lee Jeno! tidak perlu

membantu lalu mengambil kesempatan memelukku dari belakang. Aku tahu

kebiasaanmu!" Renjun memperingati dengan tatapan sengit, tangannya menunjuk

ke kursi agar Jeno duduk kembali. Jeno menurutinya, mengamati apa yang

dilakukan gadisnya *eh laki-laki manisnya.

Setelah menjinjit dan melompat akhirnya Renjun dapat menggapainya, tapi

bukan menggenggamnya ia justru menyenggol kotak kopi itu hingga isinya

tumpah berserakan, lebih dari setengah menyisakan hanya sedikit bubuk kopi,

tidak cukup untuk satu cangkir pun.

Renjun menatap bubuk kopi itu malang. Selanjutnya terdengar isakan, Jeno

langsung melompat dibuatnya. "Hiks.. hiks.. kopinya.." Renjun menangis

termenung. Sekarang ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Jeno, tenggelam dalam

dada bidangnya. "Sudahlah sayang.. itu cuma kopi. Tidak masalah, kita bisa

pesan atau ke cafe lalu membeli stok kopi lagi di supermarket" Jeno

menenangkan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Renjun. Renjun mewarisi sifat

orang tuanya, amat hemat atau pelit. Meski hanya kopi ia tidak tega jika

terbuang begitu saja.

Diam-diam Jeno bergidik geli.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira ia tidak waras, karena saat ini

Jeno sedang cekikian cukup keras, seorang diri..

Iya, Jeno sedang sendiri di dapur apartementnya. Ia hanya sedang mengingat

kembali peristiwa menggelikan itu. Tepatnya momen bersama Renjun.

.

.

.

.

"Renjun ya.. plisss"

"Nggak Jeno.. hush.. hush!"

"Malam ini aja.."

"Kita kan udah seharian... kenapa malam masih juga?"

"Yaudah jadi sehari semalam aja"

Padahal mereka sudah berkencan seharian, bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari

untuk mengisi liburan sekolah. Tapi hingga petang ini Jeno masih terus

memohon pada Renjun untuk diijinkan menginap di rumahnya malam ini. Renjun

sih tidak masalah, toh orang tuanya juga tidak ada di rumah. Ia hanya ingin

bermain-main, Jeno kalau sudah aegyo masih tetap imutan Renjun sih.

"Bahaya anak gadis sendirian di rumah"

"Aku laki-laki! Lagipula aku malah lebih merasa bahaya kalau sama kamu. Dan aku

bisa panggil Chenle sepupuku buat nginep"

"E-eh iya.. tapi Chenle kan masih kecil... dia gabakal bisa lindungin kamu"

"Siapa yang tahu kekuatan ketawanya Chenle"

Ketawanya Chenle.. Jeno ingat.

Malam itu Jeno mengantar Renjun pulang. Ia tidak mampir dulu ke dalam, tapi

menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Renjun. Sebenarnya Jeno baru akan

memulainya, tapi kemudian suara cekikikan menghentikannya. Jeno

mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, suara ketawa itu makin brutal tapi

Renjun bilang ia tidak dengar. "Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan Jeno?" tanya

Renjun mengenai ciumannya, ia terlihat santai dibanding Jeno yang kini

bercucuran keringat panas dingin. Apa hanya ia yang mendengar? apa hanya ia

yang akan diperlihatkan.. penampakan kuntilanak?

Renjun yang sedang menahan tawa akhirnya meledak. Ia ngakak melihat

pacarnya yang ketakutan. "Hey Lee Jeno.. bukankah itu lebih mirip suara

lumba-lumba?" ucap Renjun mencibir. Lumba-lumba? Jeno tidak pernah

mendengar suara lumba-lumba sebelumnya. Tapi apa Renjun memelihara

lumba-lumba?

"Lihatlah! itu lumba-lumbanya!" seakan mendengar pertanyaan di kepala Jeno,

Renjun menunjuk ke arah balkonnya.

Ternyata seorang bocah sedang heboh tertawa sendiri sambil menatap ke layar

tabletnya. Itu Chenle, sepupu Renjun.

Hii.. meskipun dia tau itu suara Chenle, ia tetap takut. Ia jadi takut

dengan ketawanya Chenle.

Oh iya, balik lagi ke cara membujuk Renjun.

Jeno mengambil selang untuk menyiram tanaman, ia berdiri di depan pintu

membuat hujan dengan air yang keluar dari selang.

"Tuh kan Renjun.. lagi hujan deras nih. Kamu tega kalau pangeran tampanmu

ini kehujanan?" Konyol sekali, Renjun cekikikan melihat tingkah Jeno *namun

tidak semengerikan cekikikan Chenle

"Masuklah.. aku nggak mau pangeranku kedinginan di luar" Ciaat.. ucapan

Renjun seperti kunci masuk surga bagi Jeno.

Setelah acara mandi, masing-masing di kamar mandi berbeda tentunya. Lalu

makan malam, kemudian hanya duduk di meja makan, bosan.

"Main gunting batu kertas yuk!" ajak Jeno

"Hmm.. boleh deh. Tapi biar seru, kalau kamu kalah aku bisa lakuin apa aja

ke kamu sesuka hati ya!?" pinta Renjun antusias

"Iyadeh iya. Tapi kalau kamu kalah.."

"Aku gabakal kalah"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong"

"Percuma"

Mereka memulainya. Ronde pertama Jeno kalah, dengan tega Renjun menyiram

air minum ke wajahnya. Ronde kedua Jeno masih kalah, Renjun mencoret-coret

wajah Jeno dengan lipstick. Ronde ketiga... Renjun yang kalah. Jantung

Renjun bergejolak ketika Jeno menampilkan seringanya. Tuhan.. jika Jeno

hendak melakukannya, Renjun belum siap kalau besoknya mereka kepergok orang

tua Renjun.

"Pertama kamu berbaring dulu.." ujar Jeno

"Dimana? di meja? di..."

"Di ranjang dong.."

Dag dig dug, Renjun sedang menuntun Jeno ke kamarnya, dikunci tentunya atas

permintaan Jeno. Kemudian ia berbaring.

"Tutup matamu" perintah Jeno

Perlahan Renjun memejamkan matanya, mungkin mengawalinya dengan begini lebih baik. Kedepannya ia mungkin hanya bisa pasrah.

Kemudian Renjun mulai merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya, lembut dan agak

basahh..

"Sudah selesai. Buka matamu Renjun" benarkah? secepat itu? apa Renjun

ketiduran? atau bagaimana?

Renjun membuka matanya, ia mendapati beberapa tanda berwarna merah di

tubuhnya. Tidak tidak,, lebih tepatnya di wajahnya. Hanya wajahnya.

Jeno mengambil ponselnya lalu mengajak selfie bersama. Ia baru menyadari,

ternyata Jeno memberikan hukuman yang sama. Mencoret wajah Renjun dengan

lipstick. "Ahhhh.." Renjun menghela nafas lega, sekaligus mendesah kesal,

kenapa ia berpikiran jorok?

"R-Renjun.. apa kau mendesah?" shit! Jeno mendengarnya, entah kenapa

wajahnya jadi pucat.

"J-Jeno.." sekarang Renjun benar-benar takut, meskipun Jeno hanya duduk mematung di tepi ranjang, tapi tatapannya mulai beda.

"Renjun.. apa boleh?" Renjun mengerti maksud Jeno.

"Tidak Jeno. Aku tidak mau ternodai, belum tentu kau menjadi suamiku"

"Kenapa belum tentu? apa kau berencana untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak tidak.. kita masih sekolah. Yaa,, siapa tau kau mati duluan"

Jeno terdiam. Auranya justru mulai memanas. Sesegera mungkin Renjun membawa

Jeno kembali keluar.

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film fiksi sampai

ketiduran.

.

.

Renjun tersenyum lebar, begitu juga Jeno. Mereka sama-sama mengingat momen

itu di waktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda.

"Huang Renjun.. kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia" ucap Jeno tanpa sadar

dengan senyum yang sama.

"Lee Jeno.. kau benar-benar membahagiakanku" ucap Renjun juga dengan

senyumannya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, tidak saling mengetahui. Renjun

melihat dirinya bersama Jeno di kamar, melakukan kemesraan yang dulu

dilakukan. Jeno melihat aktivitas dirinya bersama Renjun, di apartementnya.

Tempat dulu mereka tinggal bersama.

Dulu.. mengapa semuanya dulu? Mengapa tidak membuat momen yang baru?

Tidak mungkin. Atau tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya? sekarang mereka tidak

bersama lagi, tidak ada hubungan lagi diantara mereka.

Mengapa harus memutuskan hubungan ketika merasa pasanganmu bisa

membahagiakanmu?

Semuanya... sekarang sulit. Mereka benar-benar sudah putus, tidak ada

koneksi sama sekali.

Setelah malam dimana mereka bertengkar hebat..

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Jeno dan Renjun. Sebenarnya tahun dan tanggalnya

saja yang sama, bulannya Renjun lebih dahulu.

Semenjak menjalin hubungan mereka menetapkan tiap tahun ulang tahun mereka

berganti bulan, Maret atau April. Alasannya agar mereka dapat merayakannya

bersama.

Sekarang giliran 23 April jadi tanggal dan bulan ulang tahun mereka yang ke

21.

Semalam dirayakan bersama kedua keluarga dan sahabat, siang hingga bertemu

malam lagi dirayakan berdua.

Malam ini tujuan terakhir mereka, sungai Han.

Mereka berdiri di pembatas tepi sungai. Jeno merangkul Renjun, sedangkan

Renjun bersandar di bahunya. Memandang indahnya sungai Han di malam yang

dingin tapi terasa hangat.

"Huang Renjun... kau harus selalu ingat, aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat

mencintaimu. Di dalam hatiku"

"Selalu di dalam hatiku"

"Selalu di dalam hatiku"

Mereka tertawa setelah mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Jeno tidak pernah

bosan dengan Renjun. Meski bisa dibilang Jeno yang lebih banyak usaha,

justru ketika momen langka dimana Renjun mengungkapkan betapa ia juga

mencintai Jeno, disitulah kejutannya.

Karena usaha-usaha Jeno lah, setiap hari Renjun jatuh cinta seperti baru

pertama kali merasakan cinta, dan saat meledak-ledak barulah Renjun

mengungkapkannya.

"Mungkin.. mungkin tahun depan, kita tidak bisa selalu begini nyonya Lee"

Jeno mulai mengatakan sesuatu

"Mengapa bisa begitu? ada apa tahun depan? apa kau mengidap penyakit

keras?" Renjun menanggapi tidak terlalu serius, tanpa peduli dengan

panggilan 'Nyonya Lee'

"Jadi.. aku punya kabar bagus" ujar Jeno

"Kabar bagus? kalau kabar bagus kenapa tahun depan kita tidak bisa selalu

begini?"

"Tahun depan... aku debut"

"Benarkah? itu sungguh kabar bagus"

"Iya. Tapi, sebagai idol" ucap Jeno membuat Renjun terkejut, ia langsung

menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jeno.

"Idol? bukankah kau bilang penyanyi solo?"

"Iya, awalnya aku juga maunya begitu. Tapi agensiku memberi penawaran

bagus, katanya wajahku ini yaaa tampannya diatas rata-rata. Kalau jadi

idol, hidupku akan langsung cemerlang. Majalah, reality show, iklan, bahkan

drama akan berdatangan dengan cepat. Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia" ujar

Jeno antusias, tapi sang pendengar merasa telinganya mulai panas.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak bahagia" ucap Renjun dingin

"Apa maksudmu? kau paham kan apa yang aku bicarakan" Jeno belum sepenuhnya

mengerti, apa yang dirasakan Renjun saat ini.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana idol kan? mereka luar biasa sibuk. Berhubungan

dengan keluarga saja sulit, apalagi dengan kekasihnya.."

"Aku paham soal itu Renjun. Aku akan berusaha membagi waktu"

"Tidak akan bisa. Agensi tidak akan setuju, kalau fans tahu karirmu

langsung hancur"

"Yang aku dengar saat ini, kau seperti mempengaruhiku untuk tidak jadi idol"

"Iya, aku melarangmu jadi idol!" Renjun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi

"YAAKK! SIAPA KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MERUSAK MASA DEPANKU!" Jeno pun akhirnya

meledak tanpa sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Emosinya langsung memuncak. Membuat Renjun tersentak refleks mentup matanya.

"Kau bilang siapa aku? ini demi masa depan kita.." Renjun mulai terisak

"Ma-maaf... maksudku, kita bisa menjalaninya diam-diam. Hanya saja kau

perlu bersabar sedikit"

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Dengan kau memilih menjadi idol, itu saja cukup membuatku ragu"

"Seharusnya kau mendukungku!"

"Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu! tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya nasibku!"

"Bukankah selama ini kau yang egois? sering mengambil keputusan sepihak"

"Aku hanya menerawang, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan memutuskanku"

"Tidak. Sepertinya,, kau yang memang mau putus? begitukah?"

"Kurasa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik"

"Jadi benar kan, kau egois dan tidak bisa bersabar. Sekarang aku yang

meragukanmu, mungkin kau memang sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku"

"Berhentilah menyalahiku bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh tapi kau sendiri tidak cukup dewasa. Baiklah aku lelah! Kita

putus!"

"Bagus. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi"

Keduanya berpisah mengambil arah yang berbeda. Jeno melangkahkan kakinya

cepat dengan penuh amarah. Tapi.. apa yang baru terjadi barusan?

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berpikir sejenak

sembari mengambil nafas, kemudian menoleh memandangi punggung Renjun.

Berharap ia akan menoleh juga. Tapi hingga pandangannya sulit menangkap

objek itu lagi, Renjun tidak kembali.

Sementara Renjun berlarian, tangisnya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Pikirannya

kalang kabut. Saat ini ia hanya berharap seseorang akan menenangkannya,

orang yang sama dengan yang ia harapkan berlari mengejarnya, memanggil

namanya. Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara tangisannya sendiri, Jeno tidak

kembali.

.

.

Bayangan peristiwa itu memudarkan senyum di wajah Jeno maupun Renjun, mulai

menghantuinya lagi.

Renjun menonton film fiksi dirumahnya, ntah kenapa ia membeli Popcorn

ukuran besar. Mana bisa ia makan itu semua, kecuali ada Jeno yang

membantunya.

Jeno lagi?

Bukannya film ia justru melihat dirinya dan Jeno sedang bertengkar,

membuatnya melempar pop corn itu sampai berserakan.

Jeno merasa marah ketika bayangan dirinya dan Renjun bertengkar terus

menghantui. Ia makan Ramen goreng dengan level pedas tinggi, tapi kenapa

terasa hambar? Kenapa rasanya jadi tidak enak?

Jeno melakukan banyak aktivitas di apartementnya, tapi tidak satupun

dilakukan dengan fokus.

Sementara Renjun tidak lagi dapat melakukan apapun, ia hanya memeluk lutut

di sudut kamar, kemudian tenggelam dalam tangis di atas ranjang.

Mengapa Jeno tidak ada disisi Renjun? mengapa Renjun tidak menemani Jeno?

Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

Mengapa begitu gegabah mengambil keputusan? Mengapa saat itu mereka begitu

emosi?

Mengapa merelakan kebahagiaan pergi begitu saja?

Sakit, menyesakkan, dan rindu.

Jeno rindu dengan omelan Renjun.

Renjun rindu dengan kebodohan Jeno.

Jeno butuh perhatian Renjun.

Renjun butuh perlindungan Jeno.

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan hidup kedepannya?

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Jeno. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau selalu ada dihatiku.

Selalu dihatiku"

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Renjun. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau selalu ada dihatiku.

Selalu dihatiku"

'Renjun, mulai sekarang aku akan mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. Aku akan

datang ke agensi untuk kembali ke tujuan awalku, menjadi penyanyi. Kau

tidak perlu takut lagi kita jarang bertemu, apapun asal bersamamu.

Mari kita bicara lagi.'

'Jeno, aku sadar akan keegoisanku. Aku akan memperbaiki diriku. Aku akan

bersabar dan rela berjuang. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu.

Mari kita bicara lagi.'

Renjun akan memulainya, ia masih menyimpan nomor Jeno dan menghubunginya.

Tapi apa yang didengar dari seberang sana adalah sibuk. Bukan Jeno yang

bilang, tapi operator. Renjun tersenyum miris, ia meninggalkan pesan lewat

telepon.

"Lee Jeno, jika kau sudah menghapus nomorku, aku adalah Renjun. Jika kau

mendengarnya setelah ini, kau akan tahu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menunju

apartementmu. Jika aku datang dan kau tak ada, maka tidak bisakkah kita

bicara lagi?"

Jeno tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu dengan panggilan di ponselnya, saat

ini tujuannya adalah rumah Renjun.

Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Renjun hendak menaiki Bus, dari Bus yang sama pula Jeno keluar.

Kini pemuda dengan bahu lebar, dada bidang, wajah tampan sudah ada

dihadapannya. Jeno memandang si manis itu, segala sesuatu yang ia

sukai darinya masih sama, ia masih kurus dan pendek.

Belum ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata. Namun tatapan keduanya seolah mengatakan,

"Always in my heart"

"Always in my heart"

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eaaaakkkk nebosenin, membingungkan,gajelas, berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Yaa semoga kalian paham gitu aja dah :"**

 **.**

 **Makasiiiiiiiihhhhkkhhkhhk banget yang sudi baca dan ngereview, apalagi**

 **follow sama favorite.**

 **.**

 **Pokoknya NoRen tidak butuh konfirmasi lagi!**

 **JenoxRenjun is real! iyalah masa imitasi. Hahh sudahlah.**

 **.**

 **Btw Makasih loh yaaa yang udah baca FF aku trus Review, favorite, follow, kasih kritik dan saran. uuuhhh**


End file.
